Disowned
by night flame miko
Summary: When Kagomes friends force her out, thinking they know best. What will Kagome do? She has to learn to fend for herself, and track down one malicious hanyou. Of course when Sesshoumaru comes into the picture...sparks fly. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Disowned

Disowned

**Disowned**

'Guys?' Kagome asked, worried, as Miroku led her into the now silent hut. 'What's wrong?' She said, looking around the dimly lit building at her friends.

'Sit down Kagome.' Inuyasha stated, uncharacteristically serious. She nervously sat, eyeing everyone and fiddling absently with her green skirt. Looking at Sango she noticed the slight red around her eyes, testament to recently shed tears, Miroku and Shippo refused to meet her gaze. Inuyasha absently ran his hand through his silver hair, drawing her attention to him.

'What's wrong?' She repeated, getting really worried. Inuyasha sighed and finally raised his eyes to hers, the gold so dark as to almost be brown.

'Kagome we've all come to a decision…' Kagome attempted to swallow the bump in her throat, whatever it was; it was going to be bad. Inuyasha continued, his eyes holding hers,

'Remember the recent fight we had with Naraku?' At her nod he continued, 'When you nearly…died, we had a discussion, and we've all come to the decision that…it's too dangerous for you to stay here Kagome.' She recoiled, as if having been struck. She looked around and at no ones denial returned her eyes to Inuyasha. They were going to send her away? They wouldn't….they couldn't, could they? Her eyes filled with tears as she looked into Inuyasha's frank features,

'Why? Am I that much of a liability? Do I get in the way that much? Why do you want to get rid of me?' The tears spilled freely down her face now, she noticed Sango shaking slightly and realised she was holding back sobs as well, but her adopted sister didn't say anything, it was Inuyasha that tried to hastily correct her,

'No! You're not a liability in any way Kagome!' He waved his clawed hands in front of him, something he had picked up from her in their travels, 'It's just… we don't want you to die Kagome. We realised when you just barely avoided Naraku's attack that we can't always protect you, and so we all decided that you would be safer in you own time. We can't be distracted during the battle Kagome and trust me, when that attack nearly hit you, we were all very distracted. Please go back to your time and seal the well. We would feel better knowing you were safe in your own time…' He stopped, running out of words, trying not to think of how much this would hurt the innocent girl. Kagome had dropped her head, her bangs covering her eyes, but not the tears that dripped silently past them.

Her hands were clenched on her knees. Finally she raised her eyes and Inuyasha recoiled, the raw pain he saw in that gaze made his heart nearly stop before catapulting itself into a faster rhythm.

Kagome looked around; still no one would meet her eyes, not even Inuyasha who hastily looked away, his claws digging into his knees.

'And what do you guys say?' She asked almost desperately, hoping for them to realise their mistake, wanting them to take back their horrid words, oh if she could but reverse time. She felt a bitter laugh rise at the irony of her thoughts. Surprisingly it was Shippo who broke the suffocating silence, although his words nearly killed her;

'Just go Kagome.' When he said her name, she felt her heart break, her hand actually came up and clutched at her shirt, she was vaguely surprised when she felt no blood, no wound; surely nothing this painful could be caused by anything but a physical wound?

'Go back to your time Kagome, I accepted you as my mother, but no mother of mine would put herself in danger all the time, no mother of mine would make me worry so much that maybe she wont come back from her fights. Kagome just leave, you don't belong here, this isn't your time and this isn't your fight. Just go.' As his defiant gaze left hers, she shakily stood, her hand still clutching her heart as it struggled to beat, stumbling to the door she grabbed her bag, bow and arrows. She left the hut, no longer wanting to hear what they had to say, she didn't think she could survive it.

Walking blindly in the direction of the well she felt the tears force themselves out of her eyes, as she entered the forest and the trees finally hid her from sight, she let herself break, falling to her knees her fingers dug desperately into the soil.

Her son…her son had disowned her, her adopted brother and sister listened and said nothing, and her best friend…her once love…she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think at all. Forcing herself up off her knees she again stumbled in the direction of the well.

It wasn't their fault she reasoned absently with herself. They didn't know, she hadn't told them about the fire, or her family…again she felt the pain, now she had lost both her families. Finally entering the clearing she saw the well sitting innocently in its center, the slight breeze ruffling the grass around it. But the beauty couldn't touch her for once, again slumping to her knees the tears dripped down her face and into the grass; she raised her eyes to the heavens. There was no way she was going back to her time, she had nothing left there, the feudal era had ruined her future life, she had missed too much school to even consider that option, and her family…the tears fell faster, the pain so great that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings and didn't feel the other presence until it was right behind her.

Looking absently over her shoulder she saw her…Kikyo. Kikyo came forward, her face not as cold as usual, stepping in front of her reincarnation she dropped to her knees and took the younger girl into her arms. Kagome started sobbing anew, the sound muffled in Kikyos' shoulder, the older girl soothed her, patting the girls hair and rubbing circles in her back. When she finally quietened Kikyo leant back and looked the distraught girl in her eyes,

'What happened Kagome?' Kagome looked back into warm eyes and remembered; so much had happened between the two of them. She remembered when their friendship had first started, that day she had healed Kikyo in the pond. Forcing the miasma from Kikyos' damaged body, Kagome had felt her soul tug toward Kikyos', and she had given some of it up, it didn't take a rocket scientist to realise that Kagome could never feel hate because Kikyo had taken the part of her that could feel it, so she had given a little more and used that piece of her soul, whilst healing Kikyo, to cleanse as much of the hatred as possible. Once the healing was over and Kikyo left she had smiled internally, knowing that in a day or two Kikyo would notice the change, that the older woman could feel all the forms of love again.

'They want me to go back Kikyo, they say I'm a distraction, that when Naraku nearly killed me that I distracted them all from their battles. Kikyo, Shippo called me Kagome…he hasn't done that in-' a sob broke past her as she remembered her adopted son and the happiness he had radiated the first time she said he could call her mama, '-he hasn't called me that in, at least…8 months.' Again she buried her head in the older girls shoulder letting the shuddering sobs break over her once again as Kikyo again soothed the girl, feeling her anger grow at Kagome's supposed 'friends'.

'Will you go back?' Kikyo asked quietly, she didn't want the girl to leave, she and Kagome were friends now, in fact she had come to love the girl like a younger sister, she had come to love Kagome as much as she loved Kaede. She remembered when she first realised what Kagome had done for her, she had felt a rush of happiness at a beautiful sunset, shock had soon followed, when she was looking at her soul stealers and apprentices she had felt affection, and when she thought of Inuyasha it was no longer in hate but…love. She had thought back and realised what Kagome had done, tracking the girl down she had demanded why the woman had given more of her soul to her, Kagome had merely smiled and said she deserved it. She had started to follow the inutachi after that and spoke with her reincarnation as much as possible, trying to figure out why she would do that for her when all Kikyo had done before was attempt to kill her.

She still remembered with vivid accuracy the day Kagome had come back from her time, sobbing and heartbroken, she told Kikyo about the loss of her future family, Kikyo had been there for her, listening quietly and merely being present for Kagome, someone to lean on in her time of need.

After that she and Kagome had gotten even closer, Kagome had asked her not to tell anyone (as if she had anyone to tell), explaining that everyone was distracted enough without finding out about her and her problems. Kikyo had reluctantly promised, saying that they would find out eventually, when she no longer returned to her time, or Inuyasha went searching for her. But Kagome had fixed that, she took of Inuyashas' beads under the pretence of friends not hurting other friends, no longer with the link to her he couldn't get through to her time, and Kagome would still occasionally say she was going back to her time, but she would only buy supplies before she returned spending her remaining time with Kikyo, learning how to become a proper priestess, she didn't tell her friends about those lessons either, saying if her friends didn't know then neither did Naraku, if she could surprise him in the final battle it may just win them the fight.

What she said made sense so Kikyo hadn't argued with her, now she regretted it, if her friends had known that Kagome was now a miko (and a powerful one), then they wouldn't have broken Kagome like this. Pulling herself out of her memories she realised that Kagome had calmed down and was in deep thought.

'What are you going to do Kagome?' She asked again, Kagome's eyes cleared and she smiled weakly at Kikyo, again amazing Kikyo with her strength, how could someone who was betrayed like that find any strength left to smile?

'Well they asked me to seal the well, no doubt Miroku will come to check later, he can feel the wells power…I guess I'll seal it from this side and then…just…leave…It's partially what they wanted, it'll have to make do. They'll think I'm that side of the well…' she sighed before looking up at Kikyo again, 'Do you have a miko outfit I could borrow? They'll know I'm still here if they hear of a priestess dressed weirdly travelling round, I suppose I'll have to change my name as well…'

Kagome's gaze went inward again as she contemplated everything and Kikyo felt a surge of sadness at the bleakness behind that gaze, how and when did Kagome become so strong? Even her family dying a year ago hadn't stopped her in her quest, and she hid her pain so well not even her friends suspected anything, and Kikyo had heard that the woman named Sango was quite perceptive when anything came to Kagome. Sighing she contemplated the challenges Kagome had ahead of her.

'Yes, I have another miko garment. You may have it Kagome, if you wish you may accompany me as well…' Kikyo smiled slightly at Kagome but Kagome shook her head, her eyes sad,

'No Kikyo, my frie…the others will come to look for you, they'll need you to locate shards for them, and Kikyo please don't be angry at them, they didn't know anything-'

Holding up a hand Kagome stopped Kikyo from interrupting, '-I know that what they did and the way they did it was… (horrible, painful she thought to herself)…not very nice, but they don't know…anything, they probably didn't mean to hurt me, they just want to protect me…' Sighing slightly Kikyo nodded, the mask she had created stopping the emotions that Kagome had granted her from showing through, why did her and her reincarnation have such horrible lives? Was it the fate of some souls to have painful existences?

'Very well Kagome, I will go to them and assist them in their search, but what shall you do? The well is very powerful; sealing it will no doubt be not only dangerous but have some side effects as well.'

Kagome stood shakily and Kikyo stood as well, holding Kagome steady, Kikyo quickly contacted her soul stealers worried that her sister's friends may come to check on Kagome soon, but for the moment they were leaving Kagome to her task. How nice of them Kikyo thought snidely to herself, angry for Inuyasha's part in this.

Kagome dusted herself off before answering Kikyo, 'I'll keep searching for jewel shards as a travelling miko, I don't think Naraku will show himself anytime soon though, he received quite a bit of damage in that last fight…' Kagome remembered how Inuyasha had launched the Bakuryuuhaa before she could launch her own spiritual attack on Naraku that was how come her friends didn't know her abilities, she had really become quite strong under Kikyos' patient guidance, and Naraku in his anger had launched a swarm of tentacles at Kagome in retaliation just before using his miasma to escape. Kagome had narrowly avoided his attack all though a tentacle had still pierced through her side, not a fatal one but a dangerous wound never the less, Inuyasha's worried yell filtered through her mind…she really had distracted them…

Sighing Kagome focused on Kikyo who was watching her through slightly worried eyes, her mask hid a lot, but not all.

'I shall leave soon Kagome,' Kikyo stated, her soul stealers alerting her to Inuyasha's entrance of the forest, 'Inuyasha is coming, I will distract him for as long as possible.'

Walking into the trees Kikyo took out her spare miko uniform and handed it to Kagome, who had followed her, 'Good luck…' Kikyo looked down and back into Kagome's eyes, worried about her reaction, 'and good bye, my soul sister.'

Kagome started a bit, although Kagome had come to see Kikyo as a sister she hadn't realised the feeling was reciprocated, smiling a true smile for the first time in the last hour she threw herself at Kikyo and hugged her happily, temporarily forgetting her situation,

'You too, my sister.' Releasing the startled miko, she smiled once again before the smile dimmed and she turned to face the well, she heard Kikyo leave behind her, a whispered good-bye floating to her, she whispered one back before striding to the well.

Laying her hands on the well she felt the power encased within it pulse upwards to her, as if in greeting, smiling grimly Kagome took one of the arrows in her quiver and swiping the tip across her palm she flinched at the sharp pain, she had known this day would come, so she had researched how to seal powerful objects in her time.

Placing her now bloodied palm on the well she could practically feel her blood seep into the wood. Her wound would be a gateway to the power, because Kagome had learnt that to seal something was to actually take it's power into oneself, the dangerous thing about such sealing's was that once started it couldn't be stopped, and if the object was too powerful it could overwhelm the attempted sealer. Kagome wasn't too worried, of all the times she had travelled through the well she had felt a very limited amount of energy within the well, she had come to the conclusion that the well drew upon the energy of the bones it consumed to transport her through time and as such did not have as much energy in itself; and it was only that energy she had to take.

Gritting her teeth Kagome forced her dormant powers through the cut in her palm and using her energy she gripped some of the wells power and pulled it slowly into herself, getting used to the feeling. As soon as the first tendril entered her Kagome felt the energy start to pick up its own pace, flowing into her like water from a tap into a bucket Kagome could feel herself filling up with power.

It didn't take long for her to realise her mistake, the energy kept coming stronger and more powerful, she couldn't even attempt to stop it, it would be like stopping a river from flowing its natural course with a brick. Searching through the power she suddenly realised just how much energy the well kept stored within it, she was right, it did use the bones of nearby demons to transport her through time, and then it used the huge well of energy within itself to bring the bones to itself and keep the link to time, and not only that but it seemed to create its own energy so it would never break the link with time. It was as if the well didn't hold water but energy. Drawing in a shuddering breath Kagome spread her feet and grimly let the energy fill her to the brim, until it was overflowing around her, making itself known as a light blue light surrounding her, swirling around her as if she was underwater. Finally the last bit came to her and viciously she fought the fluctuating power; tamping it down until it was within her and not around her.

Bending down it felt as if she was moving through sludge, her body slow to do the commands she gave it. Gripping the miko garment, her bag and weapons that she had laid next to the well she made her way into the forest, away from the village, she had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to get away before the others found her, she couldn't bear to see them and they mustn't know she had sealed the well whilst still in the feudal era. Stopping by a tree she leaned against it breathing hard, the feeling of her pack, bow and arrows suddenly seemed amazingly heavy, as if it gained 20 kilos instead of the meagre 10 it really was.

As she leaned against the tree she wondered what she should do now. She hadn't thought it through but now that she did, it finally hit her how hopeless her situation was, sure she had trained and she could now aptly defend herself but even walking 100 yards had been so hard for her with the added weight of the wells energy, she wasn't far enough away either, if the wind changed direction Inuyasha would still be able to smell her and she just couldn't find the strength to go on, especially with the feeling of betrayal lingering in her heart.

How could they do that to her? Sure they didn't know the other circumstances but they knew that she considered them her second family and still they decided to send her back, as if she would be happy and safe in the future knowing that in the past her friends were fighting for their lives every day. She could feel her heart break all over again as she replayed Shippo's words over in her head, she knew what he had done, despite his age Shippo was very smart and he knew that no matter what any of them said she would continue to fight, he knew that the only way to get her to leave would be to break her, and he did, he completely and utterly broke her.

The sobs tore from her throat once again as his and Inuyashas words spun through her mind tearing into her like sharp claws, as the tears once more rained down her cheeks Kagome leaned on the tree and felt the emotions build up in her, unfortunately she only remembered too late how tied in her miko powers were with her emotions. She felt the wall she had built to hold in the wells power fall and the energy leapt from her grasp, spreading around her it started to spread out of her with a rush.

With a strangled scream Kagome gripped it tightly, trying to stop it from getting any further from her even as the power wrenched and battered against her, she knew if it got free all the demons in the surrounding area would be purified before they knew what hit them, and unfortunately that included Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala.

Trying to reign in the power and her emotions at the same time she gritted her teeth against the very physical pain it was causing her, trying to pull it back within herself she didn't notice the presences nearby until something scaly rubbed along her arm. Nearly screaming Kagome forced her eyes open and stared at the soul stealers surrounding her, she vaguely wondered what they were doing here, so close to being purified, before her power gave another powerful wrench and she strangled another scream as it gained a few inches.

She felt the soul stealers start to brush against her again and started when she finally realised what they were doing, they were taking the extra energy! Sure she had known they were parasites and that some soul stealers followed Kikyo around and helped her to find souls, but she hadn't realised that they actually fed on energy. As more and more of the stealers brushed against her she felt the power within her start to withdraw until finally she could fit it within her without it fighting her. Sitting back on her heels wearily she vaguely wondered at what point she had fallen down, then looking around she saw the 10 or more soul stealers flying around her, one or another occasionally brushing against her except they didn't take any more energy, they seemed to enjoy the physical contact. Examining her surroundings she suddenly realised the darkness of the forest, she hadn't noticed because of the luminescence of the soul stealers, looking at all of them she realised they were definitely brighter than normal; did they change the energy they took into light?

Fascinated she watched as they flew threw the air around her, seemingly content to stay with her, she didn't mind at all because even now she could feel the well creating more energy as it was supposed to, she could also feel the link it had with time but every time she tried to touch that link her mind or miko powers shied away as if there was something missing, some kind of catalyst (her science teachers would be proud) was needed for her to use the link again.

Standing up Kagome picked up her things, feeling decidedly lighter she smiled, enjoying the soft light the soul stealers projected, and with a bounce in her step she headed away from her second home, knowing that some space was needed between her and 'them'. Glancing around her she noticed almost happily that the souls stealers travelled with her, one or another brushing along her taking the new energy from her before it could attempt to fight her again. Making her way deeper into the forest she kept moving for most of the night before settling down, her physical energy finally having run out.

She leaned against a tree wearily as the days exhaustion caught up with her, she fell asleep like that, simply leaning against the tree, content in her knowledge that the soul stealers would stop the energy from escaping her during her sleep.

Kagome awoke the next morning quickly, her mind immediately latched onto the memories from the day before, ruthlessly throwing them into her consciousness. She felt the power within her begin to stir and pushed the memories back, the memory of the fight with her power the day before and how it had really tired her out. Examining the power within her she noticed that it was still at a manageable level which could only mean that the stealers had stayed the night and taken the energy from her whilst she slept, a rush of gratitude swept through her even as she felt something brush against her, cracking her eyes open she noticed that no soul stealers were close enough to have brushed her, confused she glanced around when she felt the brushing sensation again before realising with a start that it was something brushing her mind not something physical. Sitting straight she concentrated on the awareness within her, once it knew it had her attention she noticed a soul stealer come closer until it was lazily coiling in front of her, the presence in her mind got stronger and she realised that the soul stealer was touching her mind.

Reaching out she lightly touched the soul stealer in front of her, with the contact the presence in her mind expanded and Kagome sucked in her breath quickly at the confusing sensation, the presence seemed to have a question, but soul stealers didn't think like humans, it was a more primitive thinking yet complex in its simplicity. Sensing no danger from the presence Kagome cautiously opened her mind and let the presence in, as soon as it was completely in her mind Kagome understood the question as if the soul stealer had spoken, the question was simple: would she let them stay and feed off her energy in return for anything.

Kagome smiled and answered: yes, all she asked for was companionship. An almost startled feeling spread through the presence, as if it expected her to want servitude or something. Then the presence got a feeling of content, like the feelings humans have once they have eaten a really good meal and have no more worries for that day, she realised this was its way of agreeing to her terms. With her acceptance of them she was suddenly surrounded by scaly bodies as each stealer 'introduced' themselves, except they didn't recognise each other by names, but by the feeling of the presence in their minds, like recognising someone by the scent or voice instead of sight and name, the minds moved within hers a different one coming to the fore, one at a time.

Once she had recognised each of the 12 soul stealers they finally backed away, spreading out around her, each of the 12 presences seemed to have found a place within the back of her mind so she could once again concentrate on the surrounding area. It was a curious sensation, as if having a different awareness, each of the soul stealers had a slightly different feeling but they all were the basic content feeling the first had had. Decidedly happier now that she knew she wouldn't be alone on her journey Kagome stood and ruefully noticed her belongings strewn on the ground around her, she must have just dumped them and fallen asleep.

Kagome stretched as she prepared to get going, changing into the miko outfit that Kikyo had given her she packed her school uniform into her bag and slung it over her back, picking up her bow and quiver she started to move forward, the soul stealers surrounding her, two or three staying nearby whilst the rest went further away, occasionally swapping places so that a different soul stealer could take the wells energy.

Kagome set a steady pace stopping only for lunch and finally dinner, she was satisfied with the distance she managed to make, and it was nice to travel for once without an annoying hanyou in the background urging her to go faster then her body was equipped to handle. The soul stealers were good company, warning her if any dangerous animals were around, and at one point when she asked some to go ahead, to her surprise they went immediately, seemingly okay with taking orders from her.

From their presence in her mind they 'told' her that there was a large human road up ahead moving north-west. Thanking them she told them they could come back, stroking them when they arrived, she had learnt early on in the day that soul stealers liked physical contact because it strengthened their mental connections and gave them a feeling of closeness, a feeling they for some reason treasured, they also seemed to really enjoy human contact, finding her complex and rapidly switching emotions fascinating.

Settling down for the night, this time Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and after changing into her pyjamas she got in, leaving an arm out of the sleeping bag so that her soul stealers could rub against her whilst she slept. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, exhausted from the day of travelling and keeping her emotions tamped down for fear of the wells power taking the chance to break her mental barriers, although she had noticed the wells power starting to mix with her own, she didn't understand how that was possible but she decided to think on it later, after she slept.

--

Something I wrote a while ago but never bothered to put up. But here goes, this is just the basic idea, if you like, please review. This is going to get real fun later on, so hope you enjoy :D

9


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Chapter Two: First Encounter

**Chapter Two: First Encounter**

Kagome woke as the birds first began their song. Soul stealers flew past; sounding out light trills to welcome the dawn (it had taken a while for her to figure out that the musical sounds were coming from her soul stealers). Stretching lazily a stealer wrapped itself around her arm, she looked up at it as the scales brushed along her skin, she smiled, this was the first stealer that 'spoke' to her, strangely enough it had an almost greenish tinge to its light, in fact each soul stealer had something to differentiate them between the others. She accurately dubbed this one Emerald, he was her favourite simply because he stayed with her no matter what, the others would swap places but he was always near. Emerald unwrapped himself and releasing a light musical trill he rose into the air, coiling above her as she quickly got changed into her miko uniform and prepared herself some ramen (Ha Inuyasha! No more ramen for you! That teaches you for sending me away like that!). She couldn't help the thought and although she felt slightly guilty/depressed after thinking it she couldn't stop grinning as she slurped up the noodles.

A smirk crossing her features she finished her breakfast and, clearing it up at a nearby stream she was ready to head off once more. Her stealers spread out, Emerald faithfully following her, always keeping a stronger touch within her mind, the others moving out all around her, scanning the area for any demonic presences. Moving toward the large human road she moved parallel to it, heading in the direction that took her the furthest from her ex-friends. This was a west, north/west direction. Not that it mattered. She simply had to search for shards and help people as a travelling miko until Naraku showed himself for the final battle.

She pushed herself hard, using the punishing exercise to keep her thoughts from turning dark, the stealers warned her should anything come to close, be it human or demon; she avoided them all. She stopped for a brief lunch, silently glad that soul stealers only fed on energy; otherwise her rations wouldn't last very long considering she had 13 mouths to feed, including herself. She was soon travelling again, moving late into the evening with her stealers light as guidance. But finally she could push herself no more, and so asking her stealers to search for an adequate clearing she sent them out. Then she sat with her back to a tree, ignoring as the rough bark bit into her back through the miko outfit, sighing she let her mind wander as the light trills from her companions sounded through the night.

Her scouts came back much later with the aggravating news that only one large clearing was nearby, and that it was occupied by some yokai. Rising and pushing away the exhaustion in her mind she followed as the soul stealers wound their way through the trees, absently she wondered if this was how Inuyasha felt when he followed the stealers in the past to Kikyo. Pushing such thoughts aside she moved through the wood, unaware that the way she moved was what could only be described as graceful. Seeing a lighter area up ahead she soon entered the large clearing, and to her surprise she found a campfire and the Lord of the Western Lands, with his entourage around it. Whilst the others were asleep he was on his feet and watching her with impenetrable eyes.

Her soul stealers moved closely around her, touching her constantly, seeking comfort from the strong presence in front of them. She could feel her own heart beat speed up and her breath hitched, not only with fear but awe as well. The moonlight shone on him just so, highlighting his hair and facial structure whilst throwing sharp shadows across his features, giving him a very ethereal look. She couldn't know that with her stealers lights constantly moving and twisting around her she looked just as otherworldly as he did, the light playing with her own assets and turning her into a being of beauty.

Gasping slightly she suddenly remembered her manners, and wondering vaguely whether he recognised her; she bowed deeply, her black hair falling over her shoulders to glide just above the ground.

'Milord. I apologise for intruding. This was the only clearing in the area and I seek a camping site here, just for the night.' Using her best language she prayed to whatever kami's were listening that he not recognise her and lop off her head simply for knowing his half-brother. When she finally peeked under her bangs at him she caught a gasp when she saw that he was now standing mere feet from her. How did he move so quietly? Weren't cats the silent ones, not dogs?

'I suppose calling you wench would be inappropriate now, considering you are no longer dressed as such.' Automatically straightening she glared at him before remembering belatedly that she was trying to not piss off the demon lord. He was eyeing her with a considering gaze, she lowered her eyes just enough as to not appear subservient but not threatening either, I mean c'mon, everyone knows you don't stare dangerous animals/beings in the eyes.

'I would appreciate being called by my birth name, milord. Under different circumstances I would respect you with the same.' She could have bitten off her own tongue, she hadn't even realised she was speaking until the words were out of her mouth! Hesitantly raising her eyes she tried to gauge his reaction. He was no longer looking at her but off to the side, as if she wasn't even worth looking at.

'Respect is earned, not granted. Until then, Miko, I shall refer to you by your station.' She sighed but nodded her head in agreement, it was better than some of the things Inuyasha had called her anyway. 'Where is the half-breed, Miko? Do you not travel with him?' He was once again looking at her and she fought the urge to fidget under his gaze, the light her soul stealers were giving off was reflecting off of his eyes, making the colour deeper and his gaze even more piercing, she sighed inwardly, as if he needed the advantage.

'I no longer travel with him, Milord. Circumstances changed and we had to part ways. They do not know where I am, and I would prefer it that way.' She looked away from his eyes and her eyes fell on the sleeping child, her eyes softened. She didn't know much about her except her name was Rin and she travelled with Lord Sesshoumaru, but she did know that the child was the most innocent she had seen in a long time. Noticing the fire she stared longingly at it, the temperature wasn't that bad yet, but it would drop soon and Kagome was too tired to make her own fire. She would have to settle for her sleeping bag…maybe she shouldn't have pushed herself so hard today. She could barely stand as it was.

Lost in her night dreaming (get it? Daydreaming/night dreaming. Hehe :D) she didn't notice Sesshoumaru's calculating gaze. He had questions, ones he wanted answers to, but he was not an idiot like his brother, and he could clearly see the miko was close to collapsing with exhaustion. He supposed no answers would be forthcoming should she go into a sleep-induced coma. It was a good thing she was no longer dressed as she used to be, otherwise he wouldn't even consider doing what he was about to do. Twisting around he strode across the clearing and stopped before the fire, he heard the miko's slight sigh of relief and inwardly smirked at what might happen next.

'You may use my fire, Miko. But in return I will have answers tomorrow to questions of mine.' He heard her start before she walked lightly over to him, inwardly he raised an eyebrow. Where was the careless, trip-happy miko he knew? Maybe his brother had a deteriorating effect on all those around him and now that she wasn't near to the half-breed, she was no longer affected...it was an interesting idea, one worth exploring.

'That seems an adequate offer, Milord. But knowledge is power, perchance I do not like the question, may I answer to the best of my ability, should it compromise those I am loyal to?' Thank you Kami, she took those etiquette lessons! When she had time she would pray an apology to her mother for not taking her seriously when she had been forced into it, before coming to the feudal era. He turned to her, looking her over once more, outwardly he seemed slightly annoyed, but inwardly he was impressed. Considering their past encounters he did not think it possible she could talk in any way a dignified manner. He also knew that knowledge could be a dangerous weapon when wielded correctly, and so he allowed it, giving her a slight down turn of the head.

As soon as she saw the small nod her dignified graceful persona went out the window. Grabbing her pack and weapons she had soon set up her sleeping bag near to the fire, and was revelling in the comforting light and warmth for a few seconds. Her companions looped around her taking extra energy from her and helping her set up her stuff, she voiced quiet good nights to them and they quietly trilled a reply. She was soon lying in her sleeping bag and letting sleep encompass her, not wondering at her judgement to sleep beside the same fire as Sesshoumaru, even if it was just for the night.

--

In the morning Kagome woke up with a huge yawn and a giant stretch. Her attention was immediately caught by two things. One, the strong demonic presence was still nearby and Two, the wells energy was higher than usual. The second registered slowly and it was with sudden alarm that she was standing and looking around the clearing, ignoring the being sitting across the fire from her in favour of finding her companions.

She was soon sighing in relief when she spotted them circling together a ways away, the second they realised she was awake they flew back and started collecting energy from her, she sighed in relief as the pressure building within her receded, it was like water building up in a dam, waiting to burst its banks lest she release some of the water somehow. What was confusing her most was the fact that the wells aura was starting to take on some of her signature, each aura for different beings was slightly unique, these differences were called signatures; the fact the well was taking on hers was confusing and slightly worrying.

As her stealers circled around her, brushing along her in a confusing feel of scales and cloth on skin, she wondered why they had been away, what were they doing? Holding a soul stealer conference? Smiling slightly she figured there wasn't really an easy way of asking them without prying; if they didn't attempt to tell her then she wasn't supposed to know. That was when she remembered the demon lord whose presence she had ignored in favour of some soul stealers…shit. He was going to kill her. Running back to the campfire she noticed he was still sitting down and lucky for her, nothing was glowing green.

'I'm sorry Milord, for not greeting you this morning. I was…distracted.' She hastily bowed, soul stealers winding around her, for some reason they were all staying close to her, it was actually hard to see past the flying creatures. Holding the bow she wondered when she should start praying, before or after the death threat? Choices, choices.

'Why were you so distracted, Miko, that you forgot the presence of a demon lord?' His voice was lightly amused and he hadn't moved yet. Pulling out of the bow she sat on her sleeping bag, ordering some of the stealers to leave, so she could actually see said demon lord. 'And why, Miko, do you allow such…_parasites_…to travel with you.' His voice filled with scorn as he regarded her with sharp, impatient eyes. She supposed this to be the beginning of the questioning. Fighting back her urge to yell at him for disrespecting her companions (he _was_ a demon lord, he could disrespect stuff as much as he wanted) she thought her answer through, wondering how much to tell him.

'I cannot tell you all of it, Milord, suffice to say it is important they travel with me.' She looked up, hoping that was a good enough answer. Apparently not because his eyes narrowed and he asked with aggravation hidden in his tone;

'Why must they travel with you, Miko? And what happened between you and your previous companions to make it necessary for you to travel separately?' This time his eyes were dangerous, daring her to side step his question again. She sighed, it wasn't too important to tell him the second, but if she told him the first what might he do? Kill her soul stealers so the wells energy overflows and kills her? Because if he did, she would die if the wells energy got out of control. She would tell him as much as possible without endangering herself or them. Stopping the anxious fidgeting she hadn't realised she was doing she raised cautious eyes to look at him, his mask was in place but that dangerous glint was still there.

'They help me in my travelling, Milord; they warn me if dangerous beings are nearby etc. They helped me find this clearing, even telling me that there were yokai here.' He looked her over before looking deep into her eyes, he knew she was holding something back, but for now he would let it rest, he had said the previous night that he would let her tell him what she could without compromising her loyalty…Damnit. He nodded slightly before looking away and at the forest, indicating her to answer his other question.

'My…friends were distracted in the last battle with Naraku…when he nearly killed me. They asked me to return to my…home…'She felt the familiar tears well in her eyes but angrily held them in place, she wouldn't cry for _them_ anymore, if they were willing to disown her then she was unwilling to give anymore of herself to them then she already had. Realising she had lapsed into silence and he was watching her curiously from the corner of his eye she continued, fighting to keep her voice from wavering, 'They…insisted I leave. My son…disowned me…I left, saying I would go…home, but I didn't…instead I acquired a miko garment and…well…here I am…waiting for Naraku to show his ugly hide so I can join in the final battle and help take him down…' She looked up at him but he was once more regarding the forest as if it held the answers to life hidden in the shade.

'Miko, it seems a foolish thing to send you away now, just because of your nearly dying. Surely your companions have been in similar situations and they weren't asked to leave?' His voice was low; he seemed mystified, as if the idea of protecting someone was completely foreign.

'Yes, Milord, but they didn't know that I have trained. They assumed I was only able to sense jewel shards, and as such I was…putting myself in danger unnecessarily, also there was another who could sense the shards, who they believed had more experience then I did…' He nodded, what she said made sense. Her comrades decided to cut off what they thought was a weakness to replace with someone of more power. He could understand that, but he could also see the pain in her gaze. They probably thought they were doing better by her by sending her back to her village, they did not consider that she would prefer to stay with them. He also understood that, glancing at his own entourage, he understood the need for companionship; even if he would not admit it to anyone else. He was drawn out of his thoughts by her hesitant but curious voice,

'Milord…may I ask…considering our past, when I entered the clearing…why did you not kill me on sight, or at least threaten to do so?' Kagome hoped she wasn't pushing her luck but it had been nagging at her. When they had seen each other before, he automatically attacked or ignored her, the fact that they were almost having a…a conversation, the mere idea of it was, for lack of a better word, foreign. Looking at him she flinched when she noticed how hard his gaze was, but he turned it to the sky and looked at it for so long that she didn't believe she was going to get an answer when his voice finally broke the silence,

'I shall answer only this one question, Miko; considering you have answered mine…At one point Naraku captured Rin, he intended to use her against me, as he is want to do. I went to rescue her, but she was taken to Mt Hakurei, a pure mountain, and although I could enter…the purity significantly lowered my abilities. When I found her she was about to be killed, I could not get to her in time. But an un-dead miko shot an arrow and saved her, when I asked how I could end my debt she asked that if I encounter you, I should never attack unless you provoke me. I honoured her request and have not attacked you unless you attempted to do me or mine harm, which you haven't, and so I as of yet I have not harmed you.' Kagome was stunned at first; she didn't even notice Sesshoumaru watching her reaction. Then her face broke into a brilliant smile and she clapped her hands together.

'Kikyo did that? But why me, why not the group as a whole? Or especially Inuyasha…actually…holy crap.' Her eyes turned to him in blank surprise, he raised his eyebrow and inwardly smirked at her deterioration in language use, it was only a matter of time. 'You've never attacked him have you?...' Now he was confused. Was she not there during their countless battles, did she not watch as he used his poison whip on Inuyasha, did she not treat Inuyasha after he stuck a hand through the hanyou's chest? She must have sensed something because she hastily continued, waving her hands in front of her as if to ward off his questions, 'No, I mean, you provoked him sure, but you always let him attack first, except for that time with Tokijin, every other time he has been the one to launch the attack first…no wonder Kikyo didn't ask for Inuyasha, it would have been a waste as a few well placed verbal barbs and he would have attacked you immediately…' Slightly impressed he watched her with raised brows, since when were humans so perceptive? Maybe it was just this one? About to ask her about it the sound of a yawn and Rin sitting up took his attention.

They both watched as the child sleepily blinked herself awake, letting her arms stretch out she suddenly seemed to waken and her eyes hastily scanned the clearing, a huge grin crossed her face when she noticed Sesshoumaru on one side of the clearing. Her eyes completely missed Kagome in favour of her Lord. She was suddenly up, and running around the fire she came to a stop next to Sesshoumaru, her face a huge smile, her eyes bright and happy, she left just enough space between her and Sesshoumaru that she wouldn't be crowding him.

'Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is awake now, can Rin go find some food Sesshoumaru-sama, the berries Jaken-sama got Rin yesterday were icky!' The child said emphatically but in an almost soft voice, clearly respecting his sensitive hearing. During her short speech she used wild hand motions and lots of face movement to describe just how she felt about the berries without getting into too much detail. Both their attention, though, turned to the Miko when she let out a light laugh at Rin's antics. As soon as Rin noticed her she started examining the priestess curiously, and finally pointing at Kagome Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and said in a child-like, curiosity-filled voice,

'Who's that Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin thinks she has seen the pretty lady before, but Rin can't remember where.' Sesshoumaru fought the urge to smile at the child, her innocence was priceless, and out of all the humans/half-demons he was acquainted with, she was the only one who spoke softly so as not to hurt his hearing. He watched as Rin ran back around the fire to the miko's side and hands behind her back, leaning forward slightly, she asked in an excited voice,

'What's your name pretty lady? Rin's name is Rin.' Kagome smiled at the child and said in an equally excited voice,

'My name is Kagome, Rin. Nice to meet you. I used to travel with Sesshoumaru-sama's half-brother, that's where you know me from.' Rin's eyes widened and she did a little skip-dance where she was standing, a huge grin on her face as she pointed at Kagome again,

'Rin remembers you Kagome-san, you helped to save Rin that time with Kohaku-kun.' Kagome nodded before glancing at Sesshoumaru, her eyes alight and her face in a grin she didn't think about who he was when she mouthed to him with a little point at Rin,

'She is sooo _cute_!' He mentally rolled his eyes at the antics of females, put them in each others company and they forget all forms of etiquette and also, apparently, the stations of those around them.

Just as Kagome was getting into a lengthy discussion with Rin about flowers a soul stealer, Emerald actually, came down and wound itself around Kagome. Rin was noticeably shocked but Kagome didn't notice, her eyes were blank and she was absently stroking the stealer. Her eyes suddenly cleared and she glanced up at the sun, her eyes widening and a short gasp escaping her,

'Oh my Kami! I didn't realise the time! I've got to go if I want to make any distance today.' She started packing her things up, apologising to Rin for needing to leave so soon after making her acquaintance. Rin looked devastated but was soon her happy, smiling self when Kagome promised to spend an hour or two with her the next time they met (after getting a nod from Sesshoumaru, she was glad he gave permission, if he had of said no who knows what Rin and Kagome would have had to resort to to convince him otherwise).

Kagome was soon ready to go, her back pack in place, bow and arrows strapped to her she glanced once more around the clearing. Sesshoumaru too, was standing as he oversaw the breaking down of the camp by Jaken and Ah-Un (Jaken had thrown quite a hissy fit when he realised there was a human wench in their campsite, he learnt the hard way why you don't piss off Kagome. Rin was reduced to a ball of laughter after watching her Jaken-sama get told off by her Kagome-san). Turning around she bowed low to Sesshoumaru,

'Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama, for letting me share in your campsite. If you have any more questions at some point, I won't mind answering them to the best of my ability.' Turning to Rin she gave the girl a hug, 'See you around Rin, it was great meeting you!' With a smile she turned to the three remaining demons, 'Goodbye Jaken, sorry for being so harsh on you (she got quite physical when she 'told off' Jaken), and it was nice meeting you Ah-Un.' Jaken huffed and turned, secretly pleased that for once someone acknowledged him, even _apologised_ for hurting him, it was a new and pleasant feeling. Ah-Un shook their heads and one let out a snort, their own version of a wave. She waved back before turning and heading into the forest once more, giving one last bow to Sesshoumaru before leaving their sight. Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly, she was such an unusual female, by the end of her very short stay she had managed to befriend everyone in his entourage and even acted familiarly with _him_. Turning he watched as his followers finished packing and then they too headed off in a slightly different direction then the miko. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was actually looking forward to her next visit, and looking over his entourage and noticing their happier-than-usual countenance, he knew he was not the only one.

--

AN: Hey, here is the next chapter, I was actually going to have Sesshoumaru come in much later, before remembering this is supposed to be a sess/kag and as such I have to have him appear a little more than I had planned :D

I bet a few of you thought she was going to join him. Hehe. Nope, I need a few more things to happen first before she even meets him again, but don't worry, its all going to be interesting and hopefully, fun to read.

Thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed this story, its because of you guys that I'm even writing this, I started it quite a while ago and couldn't get myself motivated enough to continue, focusing more on Night of the Eclipse, but here you go, the next chappie, hope you enjoy :D

8


	3. Chapter 3: Sickness and Health

Chapter Three: Sickness and Health

**Chapter Three: Sickness and Health**

Kagome moved out of the newest village wearing a puzzled frown. The news wasn't good. Apparently a village a few miles north/east was suffering from a sickness. The other villages who normally traded and such with them had avoided them like…well, the plague. Putting the people in it through even worse times without the money earned from trading to buy basic medicine or even food. At first Kagome ignored the news, she had been moving in a westerly direction for good reason, it was away from them. But now she couldn't leave the village to its own devices, as it was, it was lucky the sickness hadn't spread beyond it and she couldn't leave them when she knew she could help.

Sighing she picked up her pace only smiling when two of the younger soul stealers raced past her, playing a flying form of tag. She had noticed that with time, the more she spent with them, the more intelligent they got, picking up more and more individualistic qualities. Especially Emerald, which wasn't surprising considering how much time he spent with her, he was what could be described only as mischievous. Once she had asked him to take her to a good camp site; he led her right into a stream, letting out light trills and curling in on himself, rocking in the air as if with laughter. At first she had been incensed, but soon she was laughing with him. But she got him back, her eyes glinted as a smirk wormed its way onto her face, oh she got him back _good_.

Her eyes glazed as she remembered once asking Kikyo how she spent so much time alone except for her soul stealers, and didn't it make it inconvenient to go through towns? Considering how the people reacted to demons. But Kikyo had merely given her a confused look saying that actually soul stealers _were_ intelligent and that they picked up things fast, why would she want any other company? And also that her stealers warned her of villages and should the need arise she simply went in without them.

Now Kagome understood, except when she went into villages she took her stealers with her. As far as she was concerned she and they were equal and she wasn't going to leave them outside like some outcasts of her one woman group. Never mind the fact that without them she would have (and still could) die. Of course she received weird looks and the people avoided her or whispered behind her back, but if she spent a while there they would always eventually become more curious, the more courageous ones coming first and when others realised that the demons weren't attacking on sight, then others would come to her as well, some even touching them. She loved seeing their faces as they heard the light trills and the soul stealers wound around them or her happily, she knew she had changed quite a few minds concerning demons, considering how nice these ones seemed.

She travelled for a few hours before stopping for a light lunch, once it was done she pushed herself to arrive before nightfall, she didn't have that far to travel but did not relish the idea of arriving after dark, the villagers would take it as a bad sign, an omen, especially a priestess arriving with demons.

But she must have misjudged the distance because when it finally appeared in the distance, she had an hour until sunset. She had cut it too close; she wouldn't stay in an unfamiliar village filled with sickness and starving people who feared demons; during the night. She may look it but she wasn't stupid. So moving into the nearby forest she set up camp a distance from the village, making sure to remain out of sight and sending the two young soul stealers she had dubbed 'The Twins' to scout for nearby humans or demons. She was soon promptly asleep, aware that by the morning she was going to need as much power as possible to heal a village full of people.

--

She was awake before the light came into the sky, a habit formed by the false light of her stealers. Using the time she examined the area, collecting herbs that may possibly help and storing them in a small, foldable basket she kept in her bag. By the time the sky was bright with dawn she was heading back to the village, her basket full and her powers in check.

Before she even entered the village she could feel the sickness. It hovered over the people like a dark blanket, smothering everything under it. As soon as she entered she could feel the eyes on her, the hairs on the back of her neck rose as she felt their gazes sharpen, a purely instinctual feeling. Moving to the center of the village she wasn't surprised when she met a crowd of villagers, milling about with tools in their hands. As soon as they sighted her the murmuring stopped and a gaunt man dressed in old, far too worn clothes, stepped forward. His hand clenched around his make-shift weapon as he eyed her soul stealers, finally his gaze shifted to her and even from her distance she could clearly see him grind his teeth.

"What do you want here, priestess, and why do you bring these foul…_things_…into our midst?" His voice was rough, as if he hadn't spoken in a while, his fingers turned white with the strength he was gripping his staff. Kagome took a step forward and pretended not to notice them shift into a more aggressive stance.

"I had heard there was an illness in this village, I come to help. These demons will not harm you, I need them to help me with healing, and they have strong properties in that area." Her eyes were steady and her voice did not waver as she told the white lie. The stealers helped her keep her power under control and they found herbs for her. She knew, though, that the villagers would assume she meant in a more magical/spiritual way. That was fine with her, as long as they let her keep her companions. If they did not, then she would leave them to their fate.

The mans gaze was wary as he replied, but his voice held less anger, and if one searched deep you could almost hear his hope,

"You know how to heal us miko? The sickness is an unusual one; it does not react to herbs. The illness was forged by a half-demon," here his gaze sharpened once more on her stealers, "he came, selling special foods, saying they were good fortune fruits. He was here and gone within a day, all those who had eaten the fruits soon fell horribly ill. Those who lived with them caught the illness within a week; they were all dead in a month. We had kept them cut off from the rest of us, hoping to stop the disease. It didn't work; we cannot tell who will fall ill next until the illness is too far along for common medicines to heal it. So do you truly think you can help us, women who travels with demons? Or do you work for the hanyou and are only here to gloat?" Kagome listened to him and immediately suspected Naraku. It was just like him to lay low, even while supposedly hurt he would spread darkness from his shadows. He had probably sent a puppet to these poor people, from what she could tell the village didn't have a miko of its own, there were very few villages without them and those that didn't were very few and far between, he had picked the farthest one to Inuyasha in the hopes of the disease spreading quickly and killing off many before it could be stopped by a powerful enough miko, such as Kikyo.

"Yes I can heal you. No I do not work for a hanyou, and as I said, these demons are here to help me. If you will show me to the sick area I will work out a way to heal these people, I just ask that if I order something it will be done without complaint. Am I understood?" The people still seemed wary, especially the man at the front but gradually they all nodded their heads until only the gaunt man had yet to agree.

"I shall consent miko. But first I would like to know the name of the one who is helping us." Kagome cocked her head slightly, wondering if this was somehow a trick in disguise, she wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"My name is Kaga-rei. I am a travelling miko. And you are?" The man looked her over, his eyes narrowed suspiciously before meeting her gaze again.

"I am Tzu Metina. I am a farmer." His face scrunched up slightly, as if he was regretting his next words before he even spoke them, "Thank you, Milady Kaga-rei, for coming to help us." Kagome bowed her head slightly before striding forward, ignoring the peoples anxious glances at her companions, many of her stealers were winding around her, seeking comfort from the perceived threat.

"Please take me, Metina-san, to the sick area. I would like to begin work as soon as possible." He backed away from her slightly, she wondered absently if his hand hurt, if he gripped his farming tool any harder then his hand would fuse with it…or snap it in half, whichever came first. She hid her grin behind her sleeve, pretending to push some hair out of her face. Turning sharply on his heel he walked swiftly in one direction. Kagome moved after him, easily keeping pace with him even though she could tell he was walking as fast as possible without breaking into a jog. She supposed he was trying to leave her behind so he could call back and tell her to hurry up. Of course he hadn't been travelling for months on end, a lot of that time being led by an anxious hanyou.

Keeping up the fast pace they soon arrived at a large wall of what looked like…stuff, piled on top of each other. There were planks of wood, logs, chairs, and futons…just things all thrown on top of each other until a wall about head height separated one part of the village from the other. It was obvious quite a few trees had been chopped down to be laced into the wall. Looking at Metina he wordlessly pointed to a hut which was now a part of the wall; looking from him to it he gave a slight bow and without a word, walked off.

Shaking her head slightly, she walked to the hut and entered. To her surprise a hole had been made in the back of the room, through it she could see the area cordoned off. Walking through the hole into the light beyond; she nearly gagged. The stench was much worse here, as if the simple barrier they had created had trapped the smell as well. Eyes watering she sent out her stealers to find any who were still alive. Then letting her spiritual powers rise she used it to examine the air. There was…something…there, something in the air. Most likely the disease, it was airborne, being carried from person to person as dust or spores on the wind. Yet there was something weird about this disease, something off. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough on the wind for her to examine. Slowly soul stealers drifted back to her. Their news wasn't good. What had once been an area with around 50 people living in it now had 11 that were alive, 5 of which didn't have that long left.

Hurrying to the hut with one of the five; this time she did gag when she entered. The hut was filled with the stench of old faeces and vomit, when her eyes accustomed to the dim light she couldn't help a tear falling down her cheek at the sight. A person lay on the futon; from the little skin remaining she seemed pale. All over her body were large blisters, most of which had popped and were oozing a clear liquid, around the blisters was darkened skin looking much like a bruise, but it was clear to Kagome that that skin was dead. Not only that; but the area around the woman's eyes and mouth were scratched and bleeding, as if she had tried to scratch out her own eyes. No doubt whatever was in the air had irritated her throat and eyes enough for her to scratch herself raw.

Coming to the woman's side Kagome laid her basket next to her head. Letting her powers rise to her hands she placed them lightly on the woman's brow, closing her eyes she used her power to examine the disease. Her eyebrows pulled together in a frown, whatever this disease was, it was not natural. She had thought Naraku had simply captured or created a disease and put it into the fruit. Yet, even whilst she couldn't recognise the disease, there was something vaguely familiar about the symptoms. Wracking her memory she examined the woman's body. Her heart nearly stopped when she came to the young lady's lungs and realised what Naraku had done. Letting out a growl she proceeded to cleanse the woman's lungs of the miasma Naraku had injected the fruit with. He had recreated his miasma into a disease, injecting fruit with it and having it focus on the lungs and skin. Pulling all her power to her she pushed it through the woman's body, purifying every bit of miasma she encountered, then using some more to heal the blisters and recreate life in the dead skin, unfortunately the skin would always be slightly off colour and extra sensitive in those areas, but it was the best she could do.

When the woman was finally healed enough that she would survive Kagome sat back and wiped the sweat off her brow. Whilst she still had a lot of spiritual power left over it was still physically tiring to do such a strong healing.

Stepping out of the hut she moved to what she presumed to be the center of the cut off area of the village, and then gathering her power to her she let it build up beneath her skin, vaguely aware that she was giving off a faint pink/blue light. Closing her eyes she felt out the traces of miasma in the air, released through the sick people's lungs and directly into the air to travel on the breeze to the rest of the village and beyond. Opening the gate to her power she felt it burst out of her, throwing her head back her mouth parted as she breathed a sigh of release, the power flowed through her like a conduit, doing her will and attacking all the miasma in the surrounding air, down to the smallest particle. Even the miasma that had already entered the lungs of everyone in the village, it searched it out and scorched it from existence.

Finally, when every last particle she could find was gone; Kagome stopped the flow, crumbling to a heap on the ground. Exhausted, she called her stealers to her, asking them to take her to the remaining 10 people. She would fight past the tiredness and heal them of their blisters and dead skin. Unfortunately, she underestimated the damage the disease could do on people's bodies, and the amount of healing her body could take. She managed to heal 5 other people, the remaining 4 that were the worst off and one other before she fainted from exhaustion. Not only did she have to heal them, but by using so much of her power, the well's power fought her even more strongly, sensing her weakening and fighting for freedom. It all became too much, thank kami she had managed to heal those who may not have survived until she was strong enough to heal again. Blackness washed through her like a tide, absently she hoped she wasn't unconscious too long, she still had people she had to heal.

--

Kagome woke up with the emperor of all headaches prancing around her skull. Groaning she opened her gritty eyes before closing them off to the glaring light. Her mind recognised the sound of movement nearby and once again preparing herself for the light, she carefully opened her eyes. A woman was shuffling around nearby, her back to Kagome. There was something vaguely familiar about her but Kagome couldn't quite remember. For the moment her mind was a complete blur. The women turned around and nearly dropped the cup she was holding at seeing Kagome's open eyes. Rushing over to Kagome she put the cup next to Kagome's head and peered into her eyes.

"Milady! You should not be awake so soon! You used too much energy healing; you must regain your strength!" As the women glanced anxiously over her Kagome finally placed the face. Trying to speak her voice came out a faint croak. The woman's eyes widened and she tipped what tasted like tea from the cup into Kagome's aching throat. Trying again this time Kagome was rewarded by the quiet sound of her voice.

"You are the woman I healed first." The woman let a slight grin cross her face. Now that she was no longer sick, Kagome could see that she was actually quite pretty, no beauty by any means, but still pretty. Even the slight discoloration that could be seen in places from the healed skin did not detract too much from her looks. The woman nodded emphatically, quite energetic for someone who was on death's door.

"Yes Milady! My name is Tarika Nitu. And you are Milady?" Kagome attempted to lift and eyebrow, surprised that no one had told Tarika her fake name; but the effort to lift said eyebrow was just too much.

"I am Kaga-rei. A travelling miko. Why do you not know? I told the other villagers, surely someone would mention it?" Tarika's eyes darkened and her lips spread into a hard, thin line.

"The villagers saw your light, Milady Kaga-rei. They assumed that something terrible had befallen you, that your demons attacked you or some such other foolishness. They collapsed the entrance and attack anyone who attempts to leave. We are trapped. It is lucky that your healing re-energised our bodies, otherwise we would surely have starved days ago."

Kagome could feel the anger in her building up. Why were people in the feudal-era such idiots? She would have to beat some sense into them, that was for sure. Then Tarika's words finally caught up with her and she couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped.

"Days? How long have I been out? What about those I was unable to heal?" Tarika soothingly petted her arm, shaking her head and giving Kagome a smile.

"Calm yourself Milady. You have been out for a week at the least-" At Kagome's startled noise she put a hand over Kagome's mouth, stopping any further comments. "Do not fear Milady, those that you healed completely, such as myself. We have been going around and helping those not fully healed. We have some food stores to keep us going and the herbs left over from before. The blisters and such are finally starting to heal, thanks to you destroying the curse." Tarika edged backwards and when there was enough space, she fell into a deep bow. "Thank you so much Milady. Thank you for coming to our village, we were without hope, but you have healed us!"

Hastily sitting up despite the wave of dizziness Kagome waved her hands in front of her face. "You don't have to bow. It was nothing seriously! And I'm not even done; I have to finish healing the others. You don't have to thank me, really! Think of it as part of my job as a travelling miko." Tarika sat up, her brow etched with confusion.

"But we wish to thank you. You have helped us; does that not deserve our gratitude?" At Kagome's taken aback look she let out a light laugh. "Do not worry yourself Milady Kaga-rei. We shall show our gratitude, but if it pleases you, we shall show it in small ways, so you may not feel uncomfortable." Kagome gave a slightly relieved smile.

"Thank you Tarika. May I call you friend?" The woman's eyes lit up and nodded emphatically, practically tackling Kagome in her effort to hug her.

"I would be honoured Milady! Thank you so much!" Kagome patted Tarika on the shoulder, grinning despite herself. She really liked this young woman, Tarika was older than her for Kami's sake and she acted more of the high-school student than herself, even after having a deathly disease!

"My friends call me Kaga-rei. No more of this Milady stuff, it makes me feel old." Tarika laughed at her disgusted face.

"Very well Mi- I mean, Kaga-rei. Shall I let in your demons? They have been circling this hut for the past couple of days, sometimes they enter, sometimes they don't. Is it ok Kaga-rei?"

Kagome gasped slightly, quickly moving inward she examined her power, fearing the worst. But to her surprise the well's power was still there, but it was humming contentedly in the background, not attempting to fight her power. Maybe it was because she was almost at full strength? Her week-long sleep had certainly restored her spiritual power, but why hadn't the well used that time to escape? And that's when she noticed it. The well had almost fully taken on her signature, whilst she still viewed her and its power separately; they were initially the same thing considering they now shared an aura signature, the only thing different was that the well was linked to time and made its own power…shit. What had she got herself into now?

Feeling scales brush along her skin she pulled herself out of her thoughts and found herself surrounded by glittering bodies. She laughed as they all started trilling, she could feel her soul stealers happiness and relief in the back of her mind. They had been worried for her. She could also see that they were dangerously low on energy. It was all too obvious what they had done. Her stealers had starved themselves so her miko energy could heal her faster, only coming in when they absolutely needed the energy. She felt tears gathering in her eyes and reached out, petting whichever stealer she could reach.

"You silly things. You didn't have to do that for me, I would have been fine given time. Here, take it now, you need it more than I do." Opening her power she could see her skin glowing lightly as her stealers trilled even louder and they brushed against her, taking bits of her power. She grinned; thankful for once that she had an unusual amount of spiritual energy. The remaining people she had to heal would be easy, leaving more than enough left over for her stealers to have a good 'meal'. Once they all had enough, she closed the gate to her power, remembering a time when that had been difficult. Her eyes darkened as the image of a brash hanyou comparing her to Kikyo came to mind, his yelling that she wasn't good enough, that she had to learn to be as controlled as Kikyo.

Her eyes misted and she felt the hurt all over again as her mind replayed their betrayal; it was with a surprising jolt that the well once more surged forth. Using her feelings it started to fight her again, creating more power and riding her emotions to get free. Quickly sitting in the meditation pose she did the breathing technique Kikyo had taught her, calming her emotions and feeling the wells power settling back down, her stealers feeding off of any excess energy.

Looking around the hut she noted that Tarika had left, probably some time ago; knowing how she could lose track of time these days. Rising and stretching Kagome moved out of the hut, asking her soul stealers to lead her she followed them to the remaining injured people, grinning slightly when Emerald wrapped around her and removed to budge, having missed her. Shaking her head at his antics she entered a hut and began what she knew was a long day of healing. She had no idea.

It seemed Naraku was always a step ahead, the disease had recreated the miasma in the people's bodies, focusing on their lungs it released itself into the air in short bursts. Building up in quantities it didn't start re-attacking their bodies until it was strong enough to kill them. Going to each person this time she healed the people first, knowing she was lucky she had woken so soon, any later and they would have started to get sick again. Then once again walking to the center of the village this time she did not release so much power, controlling it she hunted through the winds, finding the miasma in the air and once again purifying it. She followed the miasma through the air currents and along the wind, surprised at how far it had spread. She was soon far beyond the village, using her spiritual abilities like a second awareness.

She followed the miasma much further than she had ever realised she could go, moving over the land like a wind. But even she had her limits, she could feel her power stretching thin, luckily though, Naraku had a flaw in his plan. He had thought to have the disease spread from person to person, not rely solely on it's travelling through the air to infect its victims, by the time she was reaching the edge of her limits, the miasma was too thin and dispersed to cause any more damage. About to turn back and return her awareness she noticed something…a familiar youki.

Pushing that slight bit further she finally examined the land around her, actually _looking_ where she was. It was with a jolt to her heart and tears building in her real eyes that she realised she was back to Inuyasha. And there he was, the red-clad betrayer and betrayee's that still followed him, namely Sango and Miroku, Shippo perched on Miroku's shoulder. They were all watching something. So turning her awareness to glance behind her she was pleasantly surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing atop a small hill, looking down on her old group. She ignored Inuyasha as he shouted his familiar insults at the Taiyoukai. She didn't want to see them, it had been an accident coming her in the first place. But seeing Sesshoumaru was nice. For some reason she knew that if she ever had to place her trust in him, and if he ever took that trust, he would _never_ betray her. It simply would go against every honourable thing he believed, but she doubted she would ever have to do that, place her trust in him, it would take a lot for her to place her trust so blindly in anyone again.

Moving downwards she stood next to him, examining him and those below them. The others hadn't changed much at all except their faces and eyes. They were more drawn; their eyes had lost some of that happy light she had always seen in them.

"I must say I am surprised Miko." Kagome started and turned to Sesshoumaru, her heart stopped as he looked directly into her eyes. He shouldn't be able to see her! It was impossible, no one could…this was Sesshoumaru, what was she thinking? Even she knew that he was so insanely powerful that anything was possible for him. Dragging on a bit more power she forced her awareness to glow with a slight bit of light, she heard faint gasps from below as they saw a glowing being take form next to Sesshoumaru. She knew that they wouldn't be able to tell who she was; her awareness didn't have enough form to tell distinct looks.

"I am surprised as well Milord. I had thought it impossible to be seen in this form." His eyebrow rose and he smirked at her, completely ignoring the spluttering hanyou in favour of her, she found some dark amusement in that.

"You should know better than that, _Kaga-rei_. I have found tales of you exploits amusing, tell me, what village are you located in now?" Again her heart stopped when he said her fake name. How could he know? She hadn't done anything too important in her short travels. Sure she had killed a demon here, saved someone there, nothing for _him_ to keep track of though! Thinking back she remembered a person telling her the name of the village she was in, racking her brain she remembered it and smiled.

"I believe the village is called Bertu, Milord." His eyes widened and he turned slightly so he was facing her more.

"Now I am truly surprised Miko. I did not realise the extent of your power. You are many miles from your body Miko, it is dangerous to leave it so far behind." It said something for Sesshoumaru's presence that he had made her completely forget those that had hurt her so grievously in a matter of minutes. Sighing she shrug her shoulders, finding it weird to see her light body act as her real body should.

"I know Milord. But Naraku had poisoned the village with his miasma, I had to heal them, but the disease was airborne. By the time I followed after it, it had spread all the way to here. It was necessary." Nodding slightly he turned back to face his brother who was for once speechless, shocked to incapacity by the fact his brother had initially _complimented_ someone.

"I told you Miko that respect was earned, not given. You are well on the way to earning mine." His eyes glinted as he looked at her, a smirk playing across his lips. He spoke, but she knew what he said was too soft for the others to hear. "But should you earn my respect enough, by which name should I call you? Your given or chosen name?" She saw the light that made up her awareness glow brighter even as her body in reality grew a slight blush.

"I would ask that you call me by my given name Milord, for it is who I am, not my chosen name." His smirk grew, as if he approved of her choice.

"Then I suggest you get back to your body Miko, you have accomplished quite the feat…for a human anyway." Without thinking she stuck her ethereal tongue out at him, his eyebrow rose and she glowed brighter with her blush, giving a slight wave she hurriedly flew back to her body hearing a faint,

"What the fuck was that you bastard! You finally gotten yourself a girl?" She sighed inwardly at his immaturity, would he never learn? You do _not_ provoke Sesshoumaru, it was all too obvious that Sesshoumaru had always been playing with Inuyasha, I mean if he could see her when she was in her ethereal form then he was many times stronger then they had always believed.

She was woken to her body by a rather abrupt shaking, her head pounded and body shook after travelling such a distance in a purely spiritual form. She was stupid to have stayed away so long, now her body was getting back at her big time.

Glancing up from her sitting place on the floor she saw Tarika glancing worriedly at her, her hands wringing together as she glanced down one street.

"What's the matter Tarika? What's happened?" Tarika helped her stand before responding.

"We managed to dig an exit through the wall on the side of the forest milady, but no sooner were we done then a young girl-child comes stumbling through. She's hurt bad Kaga-rei, but the others won't touch her for fear she is with the curse that has haunted this place. Could you please help her Milady?" Kagome was already walking down the street before Tarika had finished, using a tiny bit of miko energy she pushed the exhaustion back. If the girl did have the disease she had to stop it before it spread once more.

Sending her soul stealers ahead she told them to pick up the girl carefully and take her to a hot spring she remembered finding the first day she had arrived here. Unfortunately, soul stealers do not like hot springs, something about the sulphur just didn't react well with them, so they would drop off the girl but then she was on her own. Hopefully the well's power wouldn't try and fight her once she was there, with no stealers to take the excess energy and little to no spiritual power to fight it back…it wouldn't end well.

Pushing herself into a light jog she was past the milling villagers and out into the forest, for once luck was on her side and the hot spring was not too far away. Running even faster she ignored all exhaustion, using some more miko energy to move faster, scared that with every breath the girl took she was spreading that disease into the air once more.

Bursting through some bushes and into the hot spring clearing her eyes immediately fell on the girl. Even from this distance her powers told her that there was no disease in this girl, she almost sighed with relief until she noticed the shape the girl was in.

She looked to be 14 or 15, her face was caked in blood and mud, her hair dishevelled and missing large clumps in places. She was wearing a much too large shirt and pants, but the sleeves were short and she could see that one arm was clearly broken, both covered in scratches and bruises. The girls nose also looked broken, the clothes had large cuts in places and were tied up with a thick rope. It was very obvious the girl had been beaten, and badly, this was just from what was out of the clothes. She was almost scared of what the girl looked like under them.

Straightening her spine Kagome rushed to the child's side. She would have to clean the girl off before she did any healing, if there was any dirt in the wounds when the skin healed over…it would not be pleasant feeling for the girl in any case. Picking up the girl she moved her closer to the spring, as Kagome was laying her down though, something felt weird, it was as if her instincts or something were screaming 'all is not right!'. Shaking off the feeling when the girl gave a low groan she hoped she could at least clean the girl off before she woke up, because from what she could tell, it was going to be an incredibly painful experience.

Reaching for the rope she had it undone and was pulling it off when the girl's eyes suddenly snapped open. Sitting up the girl let out a scream as her body reacted to the harsh movement. Her eyes flashed to Kagome and they widened in obvious fear. Immediately she began backing away, but she didn't have far to go with the hot spring right behind her.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'll leave, I swear, you'll never have to see me again! Just, please don't hurt me." Tears streamed down the girls face and Kagome automatically reached out. Taking the girls hands the girl looked down her eyes wide with fear and her breath coming in short gasps. Kagome made soothing sounds, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, I wont hurt you I promise. I want to help. We just have to get you cleaned up and then I can heal you, ne?" Gripping the girls overly large shirt before she could say anything Kagome pulled it off of her. The girl, who had seemed to be calming down, once again shoved away, this time to the side and along the bank of the hot spring. And this time Kagome knew why. There, plainly visible now that the shirt was off, were two mud caked, blood spattered wings. Her mind blanked for a moment as Kagome realised what her senses had been trying to tell her.

"Hanyou."

--

AN: Well there we go people. Here is the next chapter. I am sorry it took a bit longer than usual, so in repayment I added an extra 1,000 words. It's not much, but there it is. :D I hope you enjoyed, I've been looking forward to this next bit for a while now. I can't wait to write it! :D Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed so far, please read, enjoy, review…hehe, and just have fun!

-night flame miko


	4. Chapter 4: HalfBreed

**Chapter Four: Half-Breed**

"Hanyou."

The word sprung up and out of Kagome's lips before she even realised she had said anything, but what had been a simple statement to her was like a slap to the half-demon in front of her. The girl cringed and fresh tears left a trail through the dirt and blood on her face. Gathering her scattered senses Kagome forced a smile to her face, trying to push her thoughts away from the last hanyou she met and what he and her previous companions had done to her, the well's energy was fighting her and with her diminished spiritual abilities, she had to fight a hard battle for control.

The girl peeked out from under her bangs when she realised that she hadn't been immediately purified at the revelation, her eyes were still wide with fear and it was obvious she knew that in her condition she couldn't stop herself from being purified, her fears were just building on themselves.

Kagome noticed the hanyou looking at her, making her smile more believable she spread her hands in a gesture of peace. She couldn't help but see how scared and hurt the girl was, and despite the pain in her heart she felt her automatic compassionate nature start to take over, she tried to fight it, whenever this had happened in the past, she had been hurt, but it was like her trying to hate something, it was impossible for her to do.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." She didn't move, the girl had to trust her first or else she would only be more scared. Despite her calm voice, though, the girl backed up even further, letting out a slight hiss of pain when a large boulder blocked her path. One of her wings was trailing on the ground beside her, it looked to be the most damaged out of everything, obviously whoever had beaten her had been aiming for her wings and torso, her head, arms and legs were almost side notes. It made Kagome sad just to see how far others were willing to damage each other.

"Why wouldn't you hurt me? You're a priestess, you're made to hurt demons." The girl spoke hesitantly, as if afraid that by pointing out the obvious Kagome would realise her mistake and kill her. Kagome shook her head and inched forward a bit, stopping when the girl noticed.

"I'm not like most priestesses, I believe in helping and healing all. Also," here Kagome used her hands to indicate herself, trying not to notice the girls flinch at her movement, "I hardly have enough spiritual energy to hurt a flea demon. I used it all to heal the village nearby of a disease that had been in the air." The girl eyed her and she felt the tentative brush of her youki, she inwardly raised an eyebrow, surprised a hanyou had any control of her demonic abilities, she had thought it impossible. The girl sighed softly in relief, but still seemed wary, not that Kagome blamed her, Kagome could do enough damage without her miko power, the girl was smart. "Let me help you, please."

The girl seemed to think about it, her eyes flashing around her. Kagome realised that she was looking for escape routes; she wasn't too surprised when the first way the girl looked was up, then to the left and right, before her eyes finally settled on Kagome and after a moments deliberation she gave a tentative nod. Now that she knew she wasn't going to die (at least not immediately) she had a mask in place although her mouth was in a thin self-deprecating line, clearly mad at herself for resorting to begging for her life.

Giving a small smile of her own Kagome resisted the urge to clap her hands, knowing that it would scare her patient. Edging forward she ignored the girl obviously shying from her touch, and started pulling off of the large pants. She winced at the bruises and cuts covering the girl, realising she didn't know her patients name she made a mental note to ask for it later. Gripping the girls' unbroken arm, she helped her up and wincing again, lowered her carefully into the steaming water. Taking off her clothes she went in after her, then taking some of her stuff from the bag a soul stealer had placed nearby before fleeing, she took out her softest scrubber and began to carefully clean the wounds, being extra-careful when she came to cuts on her broken arm, or an obviously broken rib. What had happened to this girl?

Her patient made soft sounds whenever Kagome came across a cut or bruise that was more painful than the others, but other than that, she made no sound. Eventually the inevitable came. Kagome knew from experience just how touch hanyou were about the things that made them different, and this girl was no exception, when Kagome had cleaned off everything down to washing and rinsing the girls hair, and had nothing left but her wings to do…she sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to clean your wings, one is broken in several places and I can't begin the healing process until it's clean." The girl stiffened as soon as she said wings, turning her head her patient glared at her from over her shoulder, she looked long and hard and Kagome started her back in the eyes, if the girl said no, well it would be her own loss, and a mistake, a big one. Finally the girl gave a stiff nod and turned to glare at the trees in front of her, her talons (which Kagome had finally noticed when cleaning her) digging into the under-water boulder she was sitting on.

Sighing with a small amount of relief, Kagome carefully gripped the fine wing in her hands and raised it from under the water. Gently she began to preen, letting her fingers run through the feathers, pushing out the dirt and blood, scrubbing lightly on any wounds. Despite the odd wince the girl made when she met a particularly bad scratch, she also noticed the girl starting to relax, probably despite herself. She smiled softly, no doubt only her parents had been so kind as to preen her, Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew how people felt about hanyou. As her fingers ran through the cleaner feathers, she felt the place where the wing had snapped. Expertly feeling around the break she nodded to herself, it was a clean break, it would be easy to heal. Tilting her head thoughtfully she realised that like most birds bones, these bones were hollow, so they weighed less it allowed them to fly easier. If she set the wing, she could heal it even with the small amount of her miko powers left.

"Excuse me?" When she knew she had her patients attention she continued, "I realised that the break in your wing will be pretty easy to heal, if you want I can set it and use my remaining miko power to heal your wing…" The girl had stiffened once again, sighing Kagome decided that whilst she was asking one thing, she may as well ask for more, as the saying goes 'in for a penny, in for a pound'. "And, by the way, what is your name?"

Surprisingly the girl relaxed slightly after the last question, she turned and glanced over her shoulder at the miko behind her, wondering if she was being foolish she answered the priestess anyway. "My name is Toriasha…will it hurt?" She seemed to resent the fact she had to ask, but didn't want to go into the healing blind. Smiling reassuringly at the half-demon Kagome shook her head.

"No, I've been told it's actually quite relaxing, don't worry, I wont purify you." The girl crossed her arms and huffed slightly, blowing her drying bangs out of her eyes, her posture reminiscent of Inuyasha's standard pose, so similar in fact that the pang in Kagome's heart returned triple fold.

"I wasn't worried. Go ahead, let's get this over with." Smiling slightly Kagome wondered absently if all hanyou's were brash in nature or if she just attracted them. Straightening out the wing she cringed at the scraping sounds coming from the bones, when they were in line Kagome placed a hand over it, then sending out her powers she examined the break from the inside. Her brow scrunched in thought and her eyes closed she didn't see Toriasha watching her over her shoulder, her eyes wide at the soft glow Kagome was emitting.

Feeling out the bone Kagome started to knit the two halves back together, healing the veins in and around the bone she smiled at the simple healing, the hollow bones made everything so much simpler, she didn't have to recreate marrow or nerves or anything, just bone. The healing was over almost as soon as she had started, opening her eyes she saw Toriasha watching her with slightly widened eyes, realising Kagome had seen her, her brows snapped together and a deliberately sneering expression replaced her slightly awed one before.

Climbing out of the water Kagome smiled down at the girl and extended a hand to help her out. Toriasha, though, seemed to remember that she was hanyou and Kagome was a priestess, her eyes were down and her face almost sad. Ignoring the hand she exited the water herself. Looking at the ruined clothes she shuddered but started to reach for them anyway, she seemed startled when Kagome suddenly grabbed them. She turned to find Kagome shaking her head at her.

"You can't wear these! They are disgusting, I didn't just get you clean to wear these and dirty up all the wounds again. Here you can borrow my miko outfit, it will hide your wings, its so large and bulky anyway, I'll just wear a spare for now." Grinning at her patients shocked speechless look she dropped her miko clothes into the girls' still outstretched hand. Looking Toriasha over she nodded to herself when she noticed the majority of the wounds were all ready healing, as had happened with Inuyasha, as soon as the wounds were treated the hanyou's body deemed them safe to heal and they were pretty much good as new the very next day. Of course the broken arm and wing would have taken longer, as it was the arm would take a day or two to heal completely, but if she put it up in a sling it should heal pretty fast anyway.

Dressing quickly she picked up her bag and slung her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder, turning she found Toriasha ready to go, though she was fingering the material of her temporary clothes and looking decidedly awkward. Kagome understood completely, the girl was a hanyou and would think it sacrilegious or something to be wearing something of someone so 'pure', Kagome almost snorted at the thought. Turning she began to walk into the forest saying over her shoulder,

"C'mon lets go to the village, I can finish healing you there. My name is Kaga-rei by the way; please call me by it, not miko or priestess or whatever." Seeing Toriasha beginning to follow her Kagome grinned slightly and moved forward with purpose, she hadn't realised how much she missed having proper company, the villagers and her soul stealers didn't count. The villagers were constantly in awe of her (the ones she saw anyway) and her soul stealers were simply companions, ones not even capable of conversation, talking by feelings instead of words. She was looking forward to the time it would take to heal the girl-child behind her, although the villagers mustn't find out that Toriasha is a hanyou, they had bad enough feelings about them after the spreading of the disease.

Little did Kagome know how right she was.

--

AN: sorry, this one isn't that long. I don't have much time on my hands but knew you guys wanted some more. So here it is. Read, enjoy, review. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Misconceptions

**Chapter Five: Misconceptions**

_AN: sorry I'm so late. Well, here it is, the next chapter :D enjoy_

_--_

Stirring the soup Kagome looked at Toriasha out of the corner of her eye. Things had been going pretty well, at least, not as bad as they could have been anyway. That pang was still in her heart, the one that she got every time Toriasha did something that reminded her of Inuyasha, it seems that once her new hanyou companion realised Kagome had no intentions of killing her, she was going to be as brash as possible. The only difference between her and Inuyasha was Toriasha would actually call her by her 'name' although sometimes she was called Miko, if she did something that Toriasha deemed as stupid or unnecessary, which unfortunately, was quite often.

Right now the girl was glaring at the wall, her arms crossed and her back turned slightly to Kagome. Kagome had found out (after much cajoling and begging) that Toriasha was part Japanese Night Heron, it seemed that Toriasha was disgusted with her type, clearly believing that she was going to be an outcast, she may as well get a strong predator type, like a dog or wolf, instead of a heron. Personally, Kagome would have preferred to be a bird hanyou if she had to choose. Imagine if she could fly! It would be amazing. Although Toriasha had yet to fly, Kagome wondered if she even could, she wouldn't be surprised if the girl had never taught herself to, or if her human body was too much weight for her hanyou wings.

Toriasha was pretty much healed and would probably be going soon. Kagome wasn't surprised. It had already been a week since she dragged Toriasha back to the village and promptly set up a sling for the hanyou's arm. The girl had grumbled the whole time but put up with it; another difference with Inuyasha who would have ripped the sling off at the nearest opportunity, but because of it Toriasha's arm healed pretty fast, considering the damage of the break and other wounds the poor girl had to heal, Kagome was very surprised at the speed. Kagome still didn't know how her patient got so wounded, the girl refused to tell her, as if ashamed of the story.

Hearing the bubbling of the fish soup (her patient is a heron hanyou, of course she would love fish) Kagome took it off the fire and poured it into two bowls to cool. She grinned when the material covering Toriasha's back twitched, just like Inuyasha's ears you could tell her mannerisms by the small movements made by her wings. Kagome hadn't gotten to touch her wings again, after the healing. She actually regretted it, thinking back to the silky smoothness the feathers had once cleaned properly. She eyed the clothes the hanyou was wearing now; the girl had procured some clothes after the first day, gruffly thanking her for the miko uniform before promptly changing, her relief at being out of the miko garments almost palpable.

Kagome grinned slightly at the memory, leaning over she tapped Toriasha on the shoulder, frowning when the girl flinched slightly, she hadn't gotten over someone else touching her yet, getting startled every time Kagome (or a villager) brushed her or tapped her. The villagers assumed it was because of her beating and nodded their heads sympathetically every-time Toriasha couldn't stop herself, Kagome knew better though and couldn't help but sigh, realising that her patient still didn't trust her, not that she blamed the girl, but still…

"Dinner's ready." Kagome said with false cheerfulness, immediately Toriasha had a bowl in her hands and was looking at the food, practically drooling, another similar trait to Inuyasha. The girl noticing Kagome grinning slightly at her expression huffed and taking a wooden spoon; began carefully sipping the hot broth.

Half way through the meal Kagome noticed that the sling was gone, and Toriasha was using both arms easily, raising an eyebrow at her lack of observational skills Kagome wondered absently, how long the sling had been gone, and if this meant Toriasha would be leaving. Feeling a slight pain at the thought her eyes widened as she realised belatedly that she had already grown fond of another hanyou. Her eyes misted but she pushed back the tears angrily, wondering why she should care, she had kept the hanyou safe and looked after for as long as she was healing her, why would she want her for longer?! But the pain in her heart merely grew and she sighed in self-defeat, she could never beat her own emotions.

"What?" Snapped out of her musings Kagome looked at Toriasha who was watching her with narrowed eyes. Deciding to take this opportunity Kagome spoke softly,

"I see your sling is off. Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" The girl snorted and finished off her food, laying the bowl and spoon to the side carefully, a curiously feminine gesture.

"Yeah, I don't have anywhere to stay. Guess I'll just travel round like I was before 'the beating'" Waving a hand around to show how much she cared for the idea, Kagome hesitantly lowered her own bowl and swallowed, knowing she was taking another emotional risk by asking this. Just as she was about to speak a soul stealer flew into the hut and twirled around Kagome, taking her extra energy, Emerald had already been curled around her but Toriasha was watching the new soul stealer with slightly widened eyes. She had never gotten used to them, Kagome remembered how she had been so surprised when the soul stealers first came to Kagome at the village, she couldn't understand how a priestess would _want_ to hang around demons and even _let_ them _take_ her energy. She had been slightly freaked out but Kagome had not ordered the demons to stay back, Kagome had decided that if Toriasha couldn't accept her demons then she would just have to leave.

Toriasha, though, didn't mind too much, although she was still wary of them. Kagome on the other hand had kept her powers locked up. If Toriasha was so easily spooked by mere soul stealers, how would she feel if she knew how strong Kagome really was? Clearing her throat Kagome gained the hanyou's attention once more,

"If you want you can travel with me. I've done all I can to help this village and I will be moving on soon…" But to Kagome's slight surprise Toriasha scoffed and gave her a scorning look.

"Why would I want to travel around with you? You're so pathetically weak; I've spent a week with you and you have so little power that I can hardly sense anything. Never mind that you spend time with _parasite_ demons. I may be hanyou but I still am stronger than some demons, I don't need you around, if we get into a fight you'll just be a distraction."

Kagome blinked at the accusations, they weren't too different from what Toriasha had said before, in fact the hanyou had said way worse things than that in the short time they had been together, but when she said that Kagome would only be a distraction her mind flashed to 'the betrayal' and she felt her heart wrench, tears gathered in her eyes as once again she heard her sons and Inuyasha's words. Her mind forced her to endure it all again, and then, as if to spite her, she once again saw the burnt down building of her shrine, she heard the detective saying that the fire had been deliberately set and that her family had been found in the dining room, clutching each other their bodies burnt into their final moments. A sob tore from her throat and she could see Toriasha's wide eyes, clearly the hanyou hadn't expected this reaction from the priestess. She dimly saw Toriasha open her mouth, her eyes going hard as if to say something harsh to snap Kagome out of her saddened state, but at that moment a soul stealer flew into the hut and Kagome felt the alarm spreading though-out every one of her companions' minds.

Abruptly standing up Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. Pushing aside the hanging mat Kagome stepped out of the hut to meet the villagers standing outside, their faces twisted in anger and hatred, holding aloft pitch forks and torches. Immediately her thoughts washed away, her soul stealers came to her, twirling and wrapping around her, letting loose small trill's. Her voice raised in anger Kagome called out to the people facing her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Immediately Tzu Metina, the farmer, stepped forward, his eyes narrowed and hatred pouring out of him in waves that Kagome could easily feel.

"What is the meaning of this miko?! Surely you know that the one you house, the one you _healed_ is a hanyou?! The vile thing should be destroyed now! Before it can spread its vile diseases any further!"

The other villagers angrily cheered their agreement even as Toriasha stepped outside. Immediately the villages rounded on her, loudly jeering at the girl. Kagome felt her protective instincts come to the fore and stepped forward. She didn't see Toriasha's shocked gaze, the hanyou couldn't understand it, just a few minutes ago she had obviously said something that had terribly upset the priestess and now she was protecting her?! What kind of person did that? Especially for a hanyou?

"Toriasha has done you no harm! She is not the hanyou who spread the disease! She has been with all of you for a week. She has helped around the village, cleaning and preparing it after the _evil_ hanyou Naraku attempted to kill you all! And how do you repay her, you come at her with pitchforks and torches, obviously intending to do her harm! Shame on you, shame on all of you! I'm almost sad to say I healed you people!"

Kagome saw one of the women about to open her mouth and she rounded on her, her hands clenched tightly around her bow,

"What are you going to say Karina? Surely you remember how just _yesterday_ Toriasha gathered herbs for you when your newborn child fell ill and you couldn't leave his side! And you!" Here she turned to a man who had made a step forward, "Don't you remember how the _hanyou_ who you are intending to hurt or even kill, surely you remember how she spent two whole days in the rice paddies when you sprained your ankle and couldn't feed your own family! You all forget so easily the things this girl has done for you! If you do not wish us here then simply tell us, instead of coming at us with weapons! Because I tell you right now that this girl is under my protection and should any of you attempt to harm her, you will end in pain."

Her eyes and voice spoke her conviction as she turned and reaching into her hut, she grabbed her and Toriasha's bags, handing the girl hers she glared once more at the villagers before grabbing the hanyou's hand and pulling her along the path out of the village. Her anger still pounding inside of her she felt one of her soul stealers warning and letting out a small amount of power, she raised a shield, the three rocks that had been hurtling towards them hit her shield ricocheted off at a faster pace, returning to slam into the would be assailants. Snorting with grim humour the priestess, hanyou and soul stealers disappeared into the forest, the dim light of the stealers soon fading from the village's view.

--

Kagome refused to speak about it and it was clear that Toriasha was still in a vague bit of shock. After they had made a fair amount of distance Kagome simply dropped her stuff and grabbing her sleeping bag, set it up and went to sleep without a word. Toriasha watched her, her own eyes hooded with confusion and slight indignation, but she too, took out her sleeping roll and prepared for sleep, glad they had had dinner before they were kicked out, she hated going to sleep hungry, despite it being a fairly usual occurrence (before she turned up at the village, anyway).

--

The next day passed in much the same way. Both prepared breakfast without comment, eating silently. It was only when Kagome began breaking down camp that Toriasha looked around awkwardly, clearly wondering what to do. Seeing her wards (for that is what she was now) confusion, Kagome stood and with a slight smile said quietly,

"My offer still stands; you may travel with me if you wish. Truthfully, I would enjoy the company." Letting out a slightly relieved smile Toriasha couldn't help but to ask a question that had been nagging her,

"Why did you do it? The things I said before the villager's came obviously upset you, I…expected you to hand me over without any complaint." Toriasha lowered her eyes, for once the guarded expression leaving her face. Smiling Kagome said lightly, even as she started to pack her things away,

"Just because you said something that hurt me, for a reason you wouldn't understand, doesn't mean I was going to give you over to have you beaten and possibly killed. You may not appreciate it, but my protection is yours as long as you stay with me."

Toriasha grinned, her guarded yet brash expression once again returning. Crossing her arms she gave a pose, so similar yet so different from Inuyasha's,

"What would I need your protection for? I can take care of myself; you're just a weak priestess who's good with a bow and scary when angry." Smiling Kagome hefted her packed bag on her shoulder, watching as Toriasha did the same.

"That's me in a nutshell." Ignoring the confused look sent her way Kagome smiled and pointing in a westward direction whilst saying ecstatically, "It's time to move out!" Humming, she and Toriasha began on their way, the soul stealers moving through the treetops around them, trilling a greeting to the dawn, Emerald once more winding around Kagome.

Just as they left the clearing Kagome said to Toriasha, her eyes slightly down in a vaguely worried pose, "By the way, my friends call me Kagome." Toriasha gave her a confused look, clearly wondering how 'Kaga-rei' had anything to do with the name 'Kagome', but shrugged her shoulders and nodded in agreement as they once more disappeared into the tree line.

--

The day passed quickly, and before both of them knew it, they were both setting up a late lunch in a large clearing filled with the most beautiful flowers. Kagome grinned as she looked around her, she loved nature in all its forms, but she definitely preferred it when the sun shone through into a clearing, lighting up the branches and leaves of the surrounding trees and giving the flowers an almost glowing, ethereal look. As they were laying out their stuff off to one side of the clearing, Kagome got a start when Toriasha suddenly jerked up, her nose pricking and her eyes trained on what looked like a dot in the sky, off in the distance. Even as a heron hanyou, her senses were better than Kagome's. Her eyes went wide, her superior heron sight making an image out of the dot, her voice almost breathless she said quietly,

"Kagome, we have to run."

Seeing the distressed look Kagome couldn't help but ask,

"What? Why?"

Never taking her eyes off of the growing form Toriasha's voice rose slightly into a more hysterical quality.

"There is a very powerful being coming towards us, please, he could kill us easily…"

Turning her sights to the 'being' Kagome let out some of her senses and pushing them outwards, she brushed the yokai of the one coming near them. Her face breaking into a smile she jumped up and began waving her arms trying to gain their attention.

"Down here! Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-chan, everyone, over here!"

Toriasha was up in a second, grabbing Kagome's wildly waving arms she pinned them back to Kagome's sides and whispered harshly to the miko.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you stupid? He could kill us in a second! He's the Lord of the Western Lands! A weak miko like you will never stand a chance against him!" Toriasha's eyes were wide and Kagome could feel her rapidly beating heart from where they touched, she simply looked blankly at the hanyou though, wondering what she was going on about. Both their confused and agitated states were interrupted though when a thump sounded behind Toriasha. Kagome looked over the hanyou's shoulder and grinned at the group who had landed.

Pulling herself out of the hanyou's grasp she felt the excitement welling inside her, running across the field she was met halfway by an equally excited orange streak.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Rin thought she would never get to see Kagome-chan again! It's been soooo long!" Picking Rin up Kagome let out a laugh as she spun them both around. She was so happy she felt giddiness rising inside her. Her soul stealers seemed to be picking it up as they too began brushing against Rin and her with mounting enthusiasm until they were both surrounded by glittering scales, the harmonious trills sounding around them. Laughing at their antics Kagome waved a hand to try and back them away, smiling as they did so; she swung Rin around and onto her back where Rin clung, smiling happily.

Seeing Ah-Un and Jaken across the field Kagome strode across and exclaimed happily, somehow managing to get the two dragon heads and Jaken in a group hug,

"I missed you all so much! It's great to see you Ah-Un and Jaken-sama." Jaken sputtered but those who knew him noticed that he didn't make any scathing remarks about her touching him or being a filthy human. Rin grinned and whispered into Kagome's ear,

"Jaken-sama likes you." Kagome smiled before turning when a deep voice sounded behind her,

"It seems miko, that you are making a habit of missing my presence."

Moving into a deep bow Kagome straightened and clasping her hands in front of her (despite Rin still clinging to her back) she said with as grave a voice as possible,

"No Milord, I could never forget your presence. I was merely so excited to see you all that I knew that if I greeted you before releasing said excitement I would do something we would both (most likely me) regret."

His eyebrow rose and she could see the faint amusement in his eyes,

"Like what miko?"

Answering without thinking (most likely due to Rin tickling the back of her neck whilst giggling quietly) she said;

"Like run up, hug you and say I missed you Sesshoumaru-kun." Instantly realising what she said Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth and waving a hand in front of her, her muffled words were barely heard, "I did not just say that out loud, please someone tell me I did not just say that out loud!"

Sesshoumaru merely smirked though, and taking a half step forward he asked mildly,

"And why would that be a bad thing Miko?"

Looking slightly flabbergasted Kagome said in a 'well duh' voice,

"You said you wouldn't attack me unless I provoked you, hugging you and calling you…that, would definitely come under the 'provoking' section if I do say so myself."

Shaking a head slightly at her antics he looked to the side at the wide eyed hanyou who had watched the proceedings and had somehow managed to not breathe throughout everything said.

"I see you have acquired another hanyou miko. Surely the betrayal of the last one put you off such things." Again his voice was mild, but for someone who knew him a bit better, Kagome could hear the slight scorn and interest in his words, placing her hands on her hips she said in a (very slightly) raised voice.

"Her name is Toriasha, and its ok if she betrays me because I haven't completely put my trust in her, just as she hasn't put her trust in me." It was true, they both knew it; Toriasha still hadn't told Kagome what had caused her injuries when they first met, and Kagome hadn't told Toriasha any of her past or even revealed her true strength to the girl.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and merely said "Hn." Before turning his attention from, what he considered, the being below his notice. Looking at the miko he stated, for once no arrogance in his tone.

"You are more powerful than I gave you note for miko." At her confused look he inwardly sighed but explained further, "That disease you destroyed made of Naraku's miasma. By following the miasma through the air and purifying it, the spiritual properties you left in the air drifted on the wind and continued to purify the miasma out of the lungs of some humans in two other villages Naraku visited in his guise. Not only did you destroy the air borne disease, but you residual powers healed those hurt enough that they could live. You abilities as a healer are very good, though you abilities as a fighter are as of yet, unknown."

Kagome could only gape at him. She had done all that? And she had done it without realising? Her residual powers (residual being the key word) had had enough strength to not only fight off the disease, but to heal those affected, if only mildly…wow. Feeling a small glow of pride it was promptly destroyed when a teenage voice said loudly,

"How could she do all that? She's just a weak miko, can you not sense it Milord, she has very little spiritual power." When everyone turned their attention to her (even Rin over Kagome's shoulder), Toriasha visibly gulped but held her ground. Sesshoumaru was instantly in front of the hanyou, his claws glowing green and dangerously close to her neck.

"Do not speak of what you do not understand hanyou." His words were more acidic then the sizzling liquid dripping from his claws. "The miko you claim to be weak is the Shikon no Miko, the jewels rightful protector, and supposedly one of the most powerful priestesses of our time." His voice was deceptively calm, even as drop of acidic came dangerously close to hitting Toriasha's foot.

Lowering Rin to the ground Kagome quickly walked up and gripped Sesshoumaru's arm, looking up at him as his steely cold gaze turned to her, she fought her own slight fear and carefully pulled down his arm, aware that he was allowing her to do it, she could never beat him in a matter of strength. Saying quietly but equally firm voice, she continued to look him in the eyes.

"She doesn't know of what she speaks Sesshoumaru. I have kept my powers hidden from her for fear she would be scared away. To her I _am_ a weak miko."

The glow in his hand died but still he scoffed,

"Those of power should not hide it for the sake of those lesser than them." Sighing quietly Kagome let a wry grin pass over her mouth, realising that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to kill her ward. Before she could say anything though, he continued, making a short leap away, "How about we give her a demonstration of your true power miko?"

She didn't have enough time to give more than a confused look before Sesshoumaru release the first gate holding back his power. He didn't direct, only released it so that those around them could feel his power expand out of him and roll towards Kagome, spreading from him in a circle. Realising what he was doing Kagome called on her own power, opening the door in her mind she felt it wash through and out of her in the form of a light blue light. Spreading from her the two circles of power met in the center, but with no direction from their two masters the power simply roiled outwards, rubbing the spiritual and the demonic together in an almost purple display.

Letting a smirk cross his lips Sesshoumaru released another gate, Kagome upped her own power to match the increasing force in his. Realising the game (if that's what you could call it) she kept letting more and more power flow out of her, reveling in simply letting it be. The wells power even expanded, and instead of trying to destroy the demons nearby, it added more power to hers. Sesshoumaru felt his smirk widen almost into a smile as he opened 3 more gates. He knew Kagome was reaching her limits, but he was actually surprised at the amount of power she had, he knew she had potential when he first met her, but he hadn't realised she had _this much_.

They both stopped releasing more, somehow reaching a silent agreement they just let their power exist, flowing around them and those they protected, both the red of Sesshoumaru's yokai and the light blue of Kagome's miko power mixing to make slashes and swirls of purple and magenta. The soul stealers were having a field day. They weren't consuming any energy, but simply flying through the combined auras was giving them and almost high feeling. Kagome giggled as two crashed and tangled together, floating softly to the ground. By mutual consent both her and Sesshoumaru withdrew their powers, both locking them behind their respective gates and doors. The well didn't even fight Kagome, having fully changed to her aura it only fought her at all anymore if she experienced too much of any emotion, and that was pretty much how her normal miko powers acted anyway, so Kagome was glad for the reprieve.

Toriasha was standing to the side, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. One moment Kagome is a weak miko with a kind heart, the next she is being proclaimed as the Shikon no Miko (by the Lord of the Western Lands himself!) and now she just witnessed the most dazzling, frightening, powerful display of miko and demonic powers, that as far as she was concerned, ever existed. Turning to Kagome she bowed her head and felt her eyes mist with tears.

"I'm sorry I called you weak Kagome. I didn't realise…" Then to her surprise she felt to arms wrap around her and Kagome saying quietly but happily to her,

"Don't worry about it. I hid it from you on purpose, I didn't want to frighten you. You're not going to leave now, are you?" Wiping the tears from her eyes Toriasha gave a grin,

"What are you kidding? I'm not letting you get away that easily, not when I just found out that I have the Shikon no Miko as my protector." Kagome smiled back before turning to Sesshoumaru and completely unable to stop herself she launched herself at him and gave him a hug, feeling him stiffen she ignored it (and her basic survival instincts) to say into his armour coated chest,

"Thank you for that Sesshoumaru-kun. I haven't ever done anything like that, it was one of the most fun and exciting things I've ever done!" Releasing him she backed away, gave a quick bow and turning to Rin who was watching everything with wide, curious eyes.

"Come, do any of you want to join us for lunch? We were just preparing it before you arrived." Sesshoumaru watched as his ward, retainer and mount all hurried to the miko, Rin exclaiming loudly that she was "very, very, very, very, veeery hungry. So could she have some cho-co-late." The laugh that Kagome released at the statement was light and carefree. Shaking his head slightly at her antics, and trying to get over the fact that she had actually hugged him…and called him Sesshoumaru-kun. Sometimes he wondered how she had managed to live this long at all. Smirking he walked up to the group and sat leaning against a tree, Kagome noticed and gave a soft smile, which he returned with a widening of his smirk, allowing some fang to show. Shaking her head at him (yes, he couldn't believe she did that either) she returned to making food for his and her own ward. In some ways he was glad to have found the miko again, it had been unexpected, but her visits always had the most unusual events happening within them. It was always something to look forward to.

--

AN: One more done. Thank god. I just got back from holiday, but soon I'll be gone again. So I thought I'd give you guys another chapter whilst I had the chance. Sorry but I'll be gone for a few weeks and nothing will be up then. Hope you enjoyed this though. Please review people. Reviews make me happy, just a simple press of a button, a few short sentences and your home free. Thanks again for reading and like I said, hope you enjoyed.

-night flame miko


	6. Chapter 6: Discontinued

AN:

I'm sorry, but this story has been Discontinued. But it has also been adopted by Aljan Moonfire, so if anyone wants to read their take on this idea, this is where you can find it:

.net/s/6616581/1/Disowned

Thank you, and once again I apologise.

-night flame miko


End file.
